


PIHH Oneshots

by chu1luc



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Demon/Human Relationships, Gen, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chu1luc/pseuds/chu1luc
Summary: This is a composition of side chapters from Purity in Hazbin Hotel.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

This is a composition of oneshots of Tsuna with various characters from Hazbin Hotel including headcanons of the story

I'll also take requests!

Characters include:

Alastor   
Charlie  
Vaggie  
Niffty   
Husk   
Angel Dust   
Valentino   
Vox  
Velvet   
Lucifer   
Lilith   
Sir Pentious   
Cherri Bomb  
Loona  
Blitzo   
Millie  
Moxie  
Rosie  
Mimzy  
Stolas  
Octavia

Kero and Suppi will be along for the ride too!

Requests must be kept at least pg-13!

Only romantic action will be between Alastor and Tsuna. 

I need suggestions on how Hell's residents act around Tsuna.

Plz comment!


	2. Some Headcanons

Here are some Headcanons for the story!

-Rosie loves dressing up Tsuna since they met. Most of the clothes she makes for Tsuna closely resemble the outfits Tomoyo make for Sakura.

-Thanks to Velvet, Tsuna has a fanbase in Hell with over 33 million subscribers. (One of them is Tom Trench)

-Valentino has been less aggressive towards his employees and even Vox thanks to Tsuna. When she visits, he lets Tsuna talk with him, but she doesn't do any other 'interactions' there.

-One stupid lesser customer thought she was a new employee and harassed her in front of Val, only to be shot in the head. Though Tsuna was a little unfazed, she still repremanded his actions.

-One time when Val looked like he would explode from anger, Tsuna used her flames and next thing his employees knew, he went silent and fell back on Tsuna's lap. (Think like when Lilo put a leilei on Stitch) She does this with Vox too.

-Val and Vox both don't admit it, but they like Tsuna's meals, not to mention laying their heads on her lap. (Because it's soft...same with her hair)

-Tsuna works at the hotel as a therapist for sinners to be rehabilitated. Her sky flames come in handy as well.

-She had been able to help get 30 souls up to Heaven, Charlie is thankful for that.

-Lilith is happy that Tsuna helped make Charlie's project a reality, and dotes on her like a second daughter. Lucifer went along with it. 

-Vaggie's grateful as well for Tsuna's alternatives for drugs and the like.

-Angel Dust is curious about Japanese mythology and even asks Tsuna about the demons in it.

-He also asks about Tsuna's Sky Cards as well, and he even tried to hit on Firey. 

-Husk is interested in learning of the dying will flames and wishes he had sun flames so he wouldn't be so hung over all the time.

-Niffty likes the Watery and Wood, actually any card of Tsuna's is pretty to her.

\---------------  
Alright, I need some Headcanons for Alastor when it comes to Tsuna ,plz comment!


	3. Cute pets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna has a gift with Animals

Tsuna was back at the hotel with Fat Nuggets and Vark, Vox's pet shark-dog.

They both took a liking to her as she played with them and she was looking over them for their owners. 

Alastor was watching her from his hiding place in jealousy. 

More like he glared at the pets playing with Tsuna.

If he was an animal...that's it!

Tsuna and the two pets were resting after playing all afternoon and she heard a noise behind her.

A squeaking of sorts.

It was a little red deer with stubby antlers.   
Like Alastor.

"Alastor. How are you like this?" She asked as Alastor walked to her with big doe eyes and he began to nuzzle his face to Tsuna as he pushed Fat Nuggets who woke up, off Tsuna's lap.

The pig glared at the buck before going to Vark to sleep.

Happy, Alastor plopped onto Tsuna's lap to beg to be petted. 

Tsuna shook her head as she cuddled the deer.

Why did Alastor have to do these things?


End file.
